


for auld lang syne, my dear

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tonight's your excuse to go and kiss anyone you've ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for auld lang syne, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](https://twitter.com/Calum5SOS/status/417937083718594560) tweet. this is like less than 400 words i don't even know why i'm posting it here but whatever.

“One minute!” Someone yells and the whole place cheers.

 

Calum panics. One minute until 2013 is over. One minute until 2014 begins. One minute for him to decide whether or not he wants to take the plunge and finally kiss the person he wanted to kiss at this exact time last year.

 

His eyes scan the room, locates all of the friends he came with. All but one. He shoves his way through the crowd and checks the other side of the room, finally spotting him in the corner and his breath catches in his throat. He sticks out like a sore thumb, Calum’s amazed he didn’t see him the first time around. His blue eyes are like ice as they lock  with Calums, gives a little wave in his direction. He’s propped against a wall by himself looking around nervously, trying to make his six foot something figure impossibly smaller.

 

“Thirty seconds!”

 

Calum shakes his head and strides towards him, “It’s now or never,” he mumbles under his breath.

 

The sea of people around him start their countdown at ten and Calum feels like he’s never going to make it in time. He can’t feel his legs but somehow he’s still moving and he’s got three seconds to spare when he finally stops in front of the boy and he’s not entirely sure he even wants to do this.

 

In the end he doesn’t get to decide because before he can weigh the pros and cons in his head, Luke’s grabbing the sides of Calum’s face as the clock strikes 12 and kissing him, grinning against his lips. Calum startles for a second before melting into Luke’s body, his legs nearly giving out underneath him as he wraps his arms around Luke’s waist.

 

“Happy new year, Cal,” Luke smiles when they finally pull away.

 

Calum’s breathless when he presses his forehead against Luke’s and grins ear to ear, “I’ve wanted to do that since last year.”

  
Luke giggles and pecks Calum’s lips again, “Me, too.”


End file.
